


Complicated Gifts

by misura



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's initial thought was that he would have prefered just a card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeza_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeza_red/gifts).



"I ... recycle a lot?" John tried, which got him a sneer.

"You are very ignorant, human," said the kind of tall, sort of pale guy who'd arrived at the base shipped in a crate with the words 'Careful: Not Fragile' stamped on it, and had come accompanied by a small, cheery greeting card ordering John to have himself a merry little Christmas 'because I know you're just loving it there over in Antartica, Myers', which had been well-intentioned, at least, even if John had absolutely no idea how getting to let a cranky non-human out of a crate was supposed to help.

Said non-human reached out a pale hand to touch his face. It was a remarkably warm hand, really. "Ignorant," Nuada repeated, "and yet strangely innocent."

"Thank you?" John said, even if he wasn't sure if that'd really been a compliment.

Nuada shook his head slowly. "To find this much purity - and in a _human_."

"Hey!" John said, because that stung just a little bit.

"Once I have rid this world of human vermin, I will permit you to sit by my side and live, so that all may see mankind is not yet fully lost," Nuada told him.

'He talks a good fight,' Hellboy had written, 'but, really, he's a kitten.'

"Pass on the offer, thanks," John said. "Hot chocolate?"

Hot chocolate, it turned out, was acceptable, even coming from 'human vermin'.

"I will cause this dwelling to grow mistletoe so that I may make you mine with the aid of the ancient magic of Yule."

John would have liked to see that, given that he doubted there was a single piece of wood anywhere on the base. It was all plastic and metal. "Or I could just pop in a movie and make us some more cookies," he said.


End file.
